1. Technical Field
The present technology generally relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims herein and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, it has become common for portable communication terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computers, or the like to transmit image data in addition to text or voice data.
Portable communications terminals are commonly provided with a camera module to transmit image data, facilitate video chatting, and the like.
In accordance with the trend for miniaturization and slimness of electronic devices having camera modules mounted therein, such as the mobile phones, PDAs, or the like, the miniaturization of the camera module has become at issue. Therefore, efforts to decrease the overall size of camera modules while not decreasing the number of pixel elements thereof have been undertaken.
In addition, in order to mount miniaturized camera modules in various electronic devices, a degree of design freedom of the camera module itself needs to be secured.